Son of Darth
by N. V. Taylor
Summary: How Darth turned


*** The following has been written for fun only. *** 

Son of Darth 

The hard and tough body moved fast in the night. It swirled a duel beam light sabre with full control. The beam of the sabre sounded like angry bees in the night of the dojo. Sweat poured from the body but it had one purpose and it was centred on its goals. The face was full of concentration and the mind imagined that it was fighting many enemies at once. The beam passed the body with only fractions of space to spare. The body stopped and the head tilted slightly towards the window. After the body had made its audio checks it twitched its head and resumed training. When the body had been younger it had been called a robot by the children at its school. The mind of the body liked this idea of being a robot. It was a robot of its master, always had been and always would be. It went into a traditional fighting position and the body just repeated the one move. The black trousers that formed part of a GI costume made a whipping sound as the body performed sharp and fast kicks against the air. A vision appears behind the body and takes shape to form the body of a black cloaked figure. The figure of Darth stops training and turns to look at the hologram of its master. It bows. "How can I help you Master?" 

"You serve me well Darth, how are my plans unfolding?" 

"They are folding well Master. It is going exactly as you planned. It will be ready soon." 

"Good work my Son." Darth's head rises in response to this. "You have always served me well since you were young." 

"It is a pleasure to server you." Darth rises before his Master. 

"Let me know when he is ready." 

"I will Master." Darth nods and the image disappears. A hunched figure also in black enters through the doorway. It moves slowly towards Darth. It almost topples over but Darth saves it. 

"Thank you Darth. You have a kind soul. One of a warrior but with the heart of a God." 

"Thank you." 

"Was my brother on to you again?" 

"Yes." 

"I fear for you. He can be evil in his ways." The old man looks down at his hands. 

"I must serve him. He brought me up as a child and still supports me now." 

"I understand. It is the way of the sabre. I just hope you don't get hurt." He smiles softly. "How long?" 

"Not long." A smile appears on the warriors face. 

"You have done well. We are all proud of you." 

"But will the Master be pleased?" Darth's head bows slightly. The old man smiles softly. 

"You worry too much and hold a burden on your heart. You are true to your cause and strong but I fear he might change you." 

"He is your brother." 

"I know." The old man wipes his brow with a soft piece of material. "It hurts me to say it but he was always strong as a child. His heart was too strong. He always had his way." The old man starts to cough. 

"Rest easy Sir!" Darth reaches for the man and eases him slowly down to a near chair. The old man smiles back. 

"That's what I'm good at!" He closes his eyes. "Also thinking, but other than that, not much else." 

Darth sits on the floor motionless outside a room. Darth closes his eyes and concentrates on lowering his heart beat. The whole world seems to be at peace. In his heart Darth knows that there is no peace and that a war will break out soon. As a child Darth found it hard to take sides. He could see both sides to a view and could forgive those that had wrong opinions. A tapping sound can be heard. Darth opens his eyes. The tapping sound is getting louder. Darth thinks where his light sabre might be. The tapping sound is almost around the corner. Darth is up on his feet and remembers that he left his light sabre in the dojo, he curses himself. A tall human figure appears infront of Darth he is clad in green and has a cloak hanging down his back. A big smile forms on the horned one's face. He rushes forward and grabs the green one's shoulder. 

"Bobba, how long has it been?" Again, the large grin returns. 

"Too long! I needed to know how you were getting on in person." The face cannot show feeling but the voice has the warmth of a friend. 

"How has the war been?" Darth is serious again. 

"They are fools that we fight." 

"They are humans." 

"That's why they are fools!" 

Darth smiles. "I'm sure nothing can turn me into a killer. Everything is so perfect at the moment. Have you heard the news?" 

"I think the whole world has heard the news!" Darth smiles. "Let's go outside as it is a beautiful day." They move onto the hovering platform that looks like a balcony but hovers above the ground. On the moveable balcony is a droid with a drinks display. Darth picks up a drink and takes a sip. "I would offer you a energy pack but I did not know you would be coming." 

"I am fully charged." 

"I think about the old days. Back when we were training together in the fighting arts." 

"I sadly train but not in the noble arts. They have been replaced with gun warfare. The noble arts will get a man or droid killed." 

"I practice but I cannot kill." 

"I used to think like that Darth. I hope you never change that view but maybe someday you might lose the faith. I hope that day never comes for you." There is a crying sound. Darth jumps up and the balcony moves swiftly back to the ledge. Darth does not wait until it is safely docked and makes a crazy six foot leap into the house. He races back to the door that he had been waiting outside of and pauses. His chest heaves and his face drips with sweat. His hand comes up and he slowly opens the door. In the room he notices his wife on her back. That sweet horned face with the long flowing black hair falling down past her face in swirls. Around her are service droids and the brother of his Master. He does not notice them because there is a new face in the room, a very small face. The small head that looks at him with innocent blinking eyes is his son's. The proud father rushes over to his son and places his arms tightly around his wife and child in one embrace. 

"Master I thank you." He smiles back at his wife. "You are beautiful and so wonderful to do this!" She smiles back at him. 

In another part of the world there is pain. On a planet with deserts that can kill a man in half a day two brown cloaked men stand in a cavern. They are dressed like the Samurai but have light sabres on thier belt. They are silent, still and deep in prayer. The older man opens his eyes first. "Open your eyes pupil." The younger man opens his eyes." 

"What did you see in your mind." 

"The route that I must take." The Master smiles back. 

"Yes, it came to you in a vision. You are ready. Wars will always be part of nature because it is the way. I have waited for this moment for so long. The passion has almost driven me insane. I have tried meditation but it does not help. Only action, planning and time can help. You are the one. Our enemies have been growing stronger. Peace will soon become a stranger to the galaxy and people will have to leave thier homes unless we stop this evil. Will you serve my mission?" The younger man kneels before his Master. 

"What is your will?" The Master touches his Servant's head. 

"There is a creature shaped like a man with the horns of a beast who is your equal. He must be stopped. You must break his confidence and strip him of his soul. He is our enemy's champion and must be stopped." 

"How can I stop him?" 

"You must dig deep into what would hurt him the most otherwise if he has a strong heart he could stop us all." The Master touches a button and his light sabre fills the room with its light. "Crouch down." The young man does as the Master bids. The Master waves the light sabre over his head. "May the Masters give you guidance on this mission and may it be a success." A small green creature enters the room. The Master smiles at it. "My favourite assistant." The Master turns to the young man. "I must leave you. It's up to you!" He leaves the room. The small creature walks up to the young man still bent over. 

"Bad back it is? Hm?" It's pointed ears rise. 

"How are you going to be a Master with jokes like that?" 

"With a bad back then how you warrior?" It points at the man with a small but powerful arm. 

"I was being sent calm from my Master." 

"Important journey it is?" The little creature sits down. 

"I must kill a Champion." 

"Champion you think you are?" Smiled back the creature. 

"Champion I think I'm not!" Smiled back the man. 

"Champion best maybe you are! Think well, for what is done cannot be changed but what comes can!" The young man nods. "If I did not have the Master then you would be my choice for the job!" The small creature laughs. 

"Master you, think not!" 

The night is peaceful and trees sway in the wind. Darth is asleep alongside his wife. The baby is in a small bed nearby. The moon is in the sky and a faint white light falls though the open windows. In the hallway outside a small droid makes its nightly patrols. It makes a few soft beeps as it passes another droid. The other droid carries on past the droid and turns around a corner. There is a high beeping sound and the also that of charged electricity. The other droid stops dead and turns around. It shakes its head and makes a few beeps that do not get a reply. It slowly makes it way to the corner before pausing. It makes a few short beeps. Nothing! It slowly moves around the corner and sees the body of the droid torn in half and burning with some flashes of electricity. A laser beam slices down towards the droid and it beeps at the top of its virtual voice before it is also split in half! 

Darth stirs in the night. He sits up in the bed. His wife starts to move next to him. "What's the matter? Does the baby need feeding?" Darth smiles at his wife. 

"The baby is fine, enjoy your sleep!" She smiles back at him. 

"You big hero!" He smiles back at her. 

Moving out into the hallway everything is peaceful and the horned figure's body is alert. He slowly makes his way in the faint moonlight. His foot touches something and he looks down at the floor. He notices both of the droids split in half. He starts to shout his wife's name and starts to rush towards thier bedroom. He slams into the room to see his wife lying on the bed. A long bloody line falls right down the middle of her body and her face points to look at him with blood falling down her lip. His heart pounds in his head and he knows that a nightmare has come true. He looks over at where the baby lies and sees a bearded man in brown samurai clothes with a light sabre upside down inside the baby's bed. The young man looks up at Darth and it seems to almost hate what it has done. Darth cries out. "No!" The young man races for the windows and leaps out of it. Darth knows he should race after the man but the crime has been done. He goes and picks up his wife and carries her near the baby's bed. He collapses to the floor, tears fall down his face and he looks up at the ceiling. "Mansra! Why have you done this to me! Why! There is no love in the world!" Darth's head looks forward again. "I will kill you! I will kill all of you! Nothing else will be important in my life but to hunt you down!" He looks down at his wife. "My life was perfect with you! I was happy! Bobba will not be the only killer!" 

The young man hits the ground hard. He struggles to get up and races across the gardens and straight through a hedge. The thorns in the hedge tear at his body but that does not matter to him. His body moves like a machine and his heart pounds at his chest. The heart is pounding because of his mind and not his body. He collapses in a field and looks at the blood on his hand and the light sabre. He switches the blade off and drops the weapon. Tears fall down his face and onto the grass below. His face forms a grimace and he stares up at the sky. "What have I done!" He cries. "Master! What evil is this!" A hologram forms behind him. 

"Join me!" The young man turns around and sees the image of an old man. 

"Who are you?" 

The image smiles back. "See how easy it was to give pain?" 

"What is wrong with you! 

"I am not the one who killed the weak." 

"I did my job!" 

"You did what you wanted to do." 

"Don't say that!" 

"Don't say the truth! You felt the power and the control!" 

"I am not of that way." 

"I think you are! Come to me when you are ready!" 

"I will never come to you!" The hologram laughs and disappears. The young man collapses onto his back. "Please let me never go to him!" He shouts out into the night. Two hearts will never be the same again. 

I also have a free text story at http://nvtproducts.go.to called Space Cops. 


End file.
